fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
DBA Test Session
The Test Session is the unnamed first episode of Destruction Bench Agreement. It was originally streamed as a proof of concept when it came to streaming the episodes, as well as a way to get a hang of how matches would be run from that point forwards. While very rough around the edges and doesn't hold up at all to later episodes, it was the start of it all and initiated a lot of series traditions, as well as acted as ominous foreshadowing for what was to come. Plot The first hour or so of the episode is taken up by the players and GMs getting to know each other and be comfortable with speaking on voice. People were very awkward with each other initially. Due to the nature of this session, there was no PvP gimmick. It was a straight fight like a skirmish. The battle itself opened with the legendary Power Move of James Invisible having both a passive that damages people for saying "uh", "um", or "like" in the wrong contexts, as well as the Wiki Game, both of which were wildly out of left field in comparison with many of the simpler kits that were in DBA. James ended up creating a box of infinitely replicating snakes. One of these snakes managed to roll a natural 20 to survive an attack, becoming Solid. Unfortunately, Cam Era was also on the other team and had rolled extremely high proficiency. He had is signature ability Duplex, which could create four paper clones of himself that could use his moves. However, the move wasn't a once per combat and in fact his clones could also use the move, so he very quickly began to take over before x89rt made an emergency ruling. Still, Cam photoshopped arms and legs onto Solid and tipped the box upside down. Alphy on the other hand, had some tricks of his own. He managed to summon a swarm of doves to do his bidding and attack the snakes. They ended up forming their own society and mostly fucking off, but for a while they were extremely powerful. This ended up being reincorporated into Jeremy the Wonder Dove as an extension to Alphy's kit. He also caused wild magic on Solid, which gave him the flaming sword Excalibur and thus the rightful king of England. James began his streak of dying first in every PvP he's in. In the end Alphy won the match when Solid admitted defeat and stepped out of the arena. By the end of the episode Rosé had ended up being knocked out due to James' passive, starting their rivalry. Technical Difficulties Like many early DBA episodes Austin streamed, the audio occasionally cuts out for a few seconds throughout the episode. Trivia * During the start of the match is when the blue and red cubes on the map to designate team starting positions was first introduced, as in it was decided in the middle of the episode. ** The same could be said for Ring Outs, which was an idea everyone agreed to on the fly. * This episode came before the infamous Podium, so the announcers were instead off to the side by the music control panel. * It was as early as this episode where people were already contemplating doing PvEs, although the original idea was to have them be "Villain of The Week" style arcs. Category:Episodes Category:DBA Episodes